Dear, Diary
by VesLuvsAnime
Summary: This takes place 100 years into the future after where the anime for Death-Note left off. Near, after defeating Light, went on to prove that he was worthy of becoming the next L, by solving every case that came his way. And now, his granddaughter, Cheri, has inherited his extraordinary detective skills, and someone else also inherited something from that time era, the Death Note.


December 4th, 2112 A.D.

1:28pm Los Angeles, CA

In my grandfather's hospital room

Dear, Diary...

I really have to stop starting these like that. It's too cliche.

Grandpa Near has been asleep since I got here today, and the doctors tell me that he doesn't have much time left. It seems like they can cure anything these days, except old age. Although, I suppose he has lived a long enough life already, I will be sad when he actually does go. He was my friend as well as my trainer, superior and only family other than my useless older brother, Mellow.

Grandpa said that he chose both of our names from major cases he had solved. My brother was named after a childhood friend of his that died to help him solve his first case, the Kira Incident. As his first male offspring, grandpa thought that Mellow would succeed him, but he just didn't have the skills needed, or the patience to sit and watch something through. Grandpa almost gave up hope of finding a successor when mom died giving birth to me, but from the moment I was able to talk, I showed an interest in grandpa's life and line of work. He named me Cheri, after someone from the 2nd case that he ever solved, although, he never actually told me who they were. I have reason to think it was one of the people who he was investigating and arrested, why else wouldn't he tell me?

Geez, there I go again, writing about things that don't matter anymore. Whatever happens in the past should stay there, otherwise, how would the world move on?

*_Continued Entry_*

- 7:56pm Los Angeles, CA

- On the Air-Train to Urban District 7

Grandpa woke up as I was writing the last few words of my previous entry. We talked for awhile about my schooling, and what I'll do after he dies. I currently live in his custody, as I am too young to live on my own yet. I told him that I decided to accept Mellow's offer for me to move in with him, and that he didn't have to worry about me at all. I promised to keep up my studies as the top student in the country for my grade, and to continue exercising my abilities to read into people and attempt to become a great detective like him, he didn't have to worry about that though, because that has always been my dream. I want to solve the problems of the world, and help bring justice to the scum who believe that they can get away with crimes like murder, theft, and terrorism. I've helped grandpa solve three cases before, and all of them were extremely difficult to solve and exhilarating to be a part of. I loved the high stakes and danger that were involved, and now I live for it.

If I don't stop writing now, I'll miss my stop. I shall continue my entry tomorrow.

* * *

When I get to the door of my apartment, I quickly check around me to make sure no one is watching. With the exception of a few stray cats around I am alone. So I reach up above the door-frame, near the right side, and grab the key that is always there. Grandpa told me never to actually carry a key to our house on me, as it could become, difficult, if I were captured and someone took the key and broke in. So I have never actually carried any kind of key on me in my life. It just makes things easier.

As I walk in the door, I turn on the lights to find that there is an extra pair of shoes at the door, and the lights are already on in the living room, although the door is closed. I drop my bag next to the front door, and walk over by the door to the living room. I softly knock on the door in the pattern that only me and my brother know. His pattern is returned, so I open the door and walk in.

He is standing by the door, with a maths text file up on his holo-tab. He looks a lot like dad did, tall and slightly muscular, and he has mom's light red hair and blue eyes. But that's where the similarities between him and our parents end. He's a lot smarter than dad was, dad had to drop out of school in the 8th grade, (But then again that's almost normal in our society now. You don't continue school once you hit your mental peak, it's just a waste of time.) While Mellow is almost about to graduate freshman year of the Upper-Education system, which will root out once and for all who is worthy to go to the one collage left in the country, the Universitas Veritatis. Literally meaning 'The University of Truth', the only way to get ahead in this world is to do well in the schools, you're like nobility if you even get past 10th grade.

"How long have you been waiting, Mellow?"

"Not too long. I was actually about ready to give up on waiting for you though. I'm sure you'd understand, with how late it is right now anyway."

"Yeah, sure. It's only 9:36, you know?" I railroad right to the next statement, Mellow's horrible with times. "How are you? I know I had a good day."

"Really? You're okay? C'mon, I know you were just visiting grandpa. You've got to be at least a little shaken up."

"So what if I am? It's not like I'm a robot or something. But I don't have to show how worried and sad I might be, I still have to keep myself together, so I don't fall behind in school or anything else, for that matter." With that I grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and turned on the TV. It's already changed to a different channel than when I left this morning. I don't watch anything but the news and political channels, except for when a new detective show or movie comes out. My favorite is, by far, Sherlock Holmes, the classic un-trumpable detective. Grandpa told me that if I wanted to become a detective, I would need an alias so people wouldn't actually know who I am. I've been thinking about that ever since he told me, and I think I'd want to use Holmes or H as my alias. Something that would make people assume that I was a guy, and not just a sassy girl still in high school.

"Did you change the channel?"

"Well, yeah. I kinda get bored easy. Remember?"

"Then why was it off when I walked in?"

"Because someone knocked on the door and I had to act like there was nobody home."

"And the reason you're even here is...?"

"I just wanted to see you and make sure that you were okay. Okay for real though, not just you saying 'okay'."

"Hey, Mellow?"

"Yeah?"

"I've decided that i'm going to accept your offer to move in with you, i'm going to start packing and contact a Realtor to get this place on the map for others tomorrow. I'll be ready to leave by Tuesday. That's 4 days, is this OK?"

"Yes, yes it's good! Grandpa will be SO relieved when I tell him! I'm going to start cleaning out the parts of the house that haven't been used in awhile, so we'll have more space. OK?"

"Do whatever you want, but I already told him about this." I walk into the kitchen, and he follows, starting to pout.

"Why don't you ever let me do anything?" He continues, "Grandpa's going to think that I don't want to see him any more!"

"Not my problem, crybaby." I pull his coat off of the rack by the door, put it in his arms, and say, "Have a good night, and get home safe, OK, crybaby?" and with that I pushed him out front door and slammed it behind him.

_Ahhh... Finally alone at last. I hate how he never leaves when I'm obviously trying to wrap things up. His skills really __**are**_ _lacking, I'm his sister and he still can't read me. Oh boy..._

* * *

December 5th, 2112 A.D.

12:07 am Los Angeles

My room

Dear, Diary...

It's a new day, and I've just finished my studies for tonight. I better get to sleep, I have to wake up by 7 tomorrow or else I won't get everything done that I wanted to... goodnight, Diary.

* * *

Edited on the 24th of September, 2014. great lakes time zone, whatever that is.

Iv'e been up to allot recently, so editing is the best you'll get for a bit.

_Signing Off... good night readers._


End file.
